Cold Blooded Predator
by its.as.if.i.never.existed
Summary: When he returns, I was happy. When he looked at me in the eyes, I was scared. When he smiled, I only had 8 seconds to live.SasuSakura.I really do suck at summariesPS. I don't even know its genre. So I just placed poetry in the genre2. Romance is corect
1. Prologue

**NOTE:** This isn't my first story but it's my first story. Get it? Hehe… Anyway, just read and review please. :D. Chapter one and prologue is Sakura's POV. :D. Thanks!!!

Also, I'll suggest music on every chapter. :D. You don't have to listen but you can try.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…unfortunately

**Prologue**

As I ran, I felt like dying. It was the first time that I kept on running. I was running like hell. He was there. I saw him. He was there standing on the tree. Like nothing will happen. I called out to him.

That's when I realized that he was smiling. _Why would he be smiling? In this situation, he should be also running! _I thought. After a few thinking, I saw him again. This time, he was laughing. Then, I stopped. That was the only time I realized. He hasn't change. He never did change.

I was deceived. I looked at his smiling face. "How dare you…" I said softly…

Well, that's the prologue. Then I'll put Chapter 1 right after this. I'll start right now. Well, please be patient as I write chapter 1.

Thank too.


	2. It Happens Every Day

Hello! Finally! Chapter 1! Please read and review. :D

Song: Over My Head

Artist: The Frey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto (I hope I do).

* * *

Sakura's POV

* * *

**It Happens Every Day**

Did you ever get the feeling that your dreams were real? I did. So many times that I think that these dreams were reality itself. I usually slacked off when I was working with Tsunade. God! I wished I was normal once again.

Well, the real reason of me slacking off is because I lack sleep (like, duh!). Every night, I think about him. His face. Then I cry. I can't help it! I miss him so much! One time, after a few months of his absence, I tried to commit suicide. But, you know me. Cowardly as ever. Even thought I almost killed Kakashi after 1 year of training with Tsunade and almost killing Naruto because of he'd call me, I'm still a coward.

* * *

I did grow up. I was 12 and right now, I'm 15.

I'm afraid of the dark, to tell you the truth. I can't sleep without turning on the lamp shade right beside me. But since it was so near me, I can't sleep because of the light. God dammit! When I turn off the lights, I'm too scared.

I always lost my way to Naruto's house. I know. I am such a coward. Did I mention that I'm also an accident prone? Whenever I end up in an alley, some drunk guys gangs me up and I'm too scared to fight back since I always think that if I kill them, I might end up in jail.

I always stare at them. Thinking how would I escape, I tried to out run them. I do sometimes. But whenever I outrun that group, I always bump into another. Then I always have to wait for Naruto to beat them up without killing.

Then he'd always say. "I told you to call me! C'mon Sakura! You're old enough to understand that other men here are assholes!" He always said that. He was angry. I knew. He didn't want me to know. Although, he tried to make his voice kinda angry. Then we'd always walk to his house silently without even talking to each other.

Then when we reach his house, I always say "I'm sorry Naruto. Its just that I'm too depressed to be alone. Ever since that time, when my parents died, I always had nightmares that I was next." I ALWAYS say that. Then, as usual, Naruto shakes his head.

* * *

Inside Naruto's new house was comfortable. Well, let me continue. We usually stay at the fire place. Watching the flames' heat. See? I am going completely insane. Right after Naruto sees my eyes drop dead, he carries me towards his room and puts me to beside him. And every morning, I find my body very close to his.

That happened for a long time. And Naruto never complained. I was happy I had him. I was also falling for him. Well, that's how love is.

* * *

Now, let me tell you what I've been doing during the day. I do slack off. I always do. Because of that, I was getting bored of my work and decided to stop working for a month. Like a leave. Then you know what? Tsunade storms into my house and shouts "HARUNO SAKURA! IF YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE A LEAVE, MIND AS WELL TELL ME! I'M LACKING GOOD MEDICAL NINJA'S AS GOOD AS YOU! YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT THAT BED OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER LYE DOWN ON A BED!"

Life really is hard when he wasn't there. Sure, I was in love with Naruto. But there was still this big part of me which is still in love with him. I know you know who I'm talking about. The Uchiha. He's been missing for, like, I don't know…

Usually, on me slacking-off time, I always have the same dream. I dream of what I did right after he left. I locked myself up in my room and threw away everything that would remind me of him. But ever since Naruto proudly went in my room, my life did change. I began going outside again.

When I saw the sun, it was too bright. I covered my eyes. Then I saw Naruto laugh. "Been a long time since you haven't seen light. Its good that I made you go out of this dark house." He said, laughing. Instead of getting mad, I also laughed. Then he held my hand. "If there's anything I can do to make you happy Sakura, remember, I'll do it even thought it costs my life." He said. I blushed.

After we walked around the village, holding hands, Naruto gathered up all the chuunins (well, he was the only genin after all). And of course, he also called Neji, who was a jounin. Then we ate at this store. I forgot what it was called (what do you expect?! I've been in that house for a very long time!).

* * *

After getting drunk, we went home to our houses. I was walking alone, very drunk, when I saw Naruto catching up with me. "Let me take you home Sakura. You're very drunk." He said as he held me closer to him. I blushed. "Thank you Naruto. So much. If it wasn't for you, I would have been pale, bony, skinny…well, you know how a zombie looks like." I flashed him a smile I knew he liked.

To tell you the truth, until now, I'm still Mrs. Zombie. I still stare at people like I want to eat them. Really. They say that. Right in front of my face. Then that's the time I become violent. I punch the face if it's a guy. I slap it when it's a girl. I had to wait for Ino to come and stop me. "Sakura! Calm down! Don't forget! I'm here! You might hurt me too!" Ino says as she holds both my fists.

When I relax, Ino whispers "Dammit. This is hard work." Then we both go to the mall to shop. Well, that's kinda it. Let me tell you my story. First, do you ever get the feeling of whenever you forget this someone, that's the time they appear? Well, if you did, you'll understand me…I think…? Well, anyway, I'll tell you the story of my wrecked life.

* * *

Well, how was that? Was it okay? Its my first story so please review. :D

Thank you!!!


	3. Surprise

Well, this is Chapter two and I hope you like it.

Song: Calm Before the Storm

Artist: Fall Out Boy

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own Naruto.

Sakura's POV

**2. Surprise**

"Hey Naruto, after meeting Tsunade, would you want to go out afterwards?" I asked Naruto while we were walking towards the Hokage's mansion. It's amazing how Tsunade ordered a mansion for her own and Shizune. She's been asking me to stay wit her but I always decline. I don't want to stop staying with Naruto every night.

Naruto looked at me like he was shocked. "Sure…C'mon. Why are you doing this? Is it that I'm already a jounin and you just want to celebrate? Come one. We already celebrated." He said, smiling at me. Weirdly. I smiled back. "Nope. I just want to go out." _And_ make out. I almost blurted out. Good thing I can control my mouth. :P.

Naruto looked at me suspiciously. "Sure." He said as he looked away. I smiled sadly. _He did change. He matured fast._ I thought as I looked down. Naruto saw me and asked. "Why? Is there something wrong?" He said as he held my back. I grinned. "Nope. There's nothing wrong. C'mon! We better go before Tsunade barks at us." I said as we ran towards the mansion.

I stared at Tsunade. _What's wrong with her?_ I thought as she served us food. "Hey Granny, why are you doing this?" Naruto said, being mean for no reason. I elbowed Naruto. There was a vein that popped out of Tsunade's head but she controlled her anger.

"I want you to be comfortable with the news and the food okay?" She said as she got a sushi using her hands. "Master!" Shizune scolded. Tsunade looked at her. "You should use you chopsticks!" She said as she grabbed the chopsticks and handed it to Tsunade. Tsunade grabbed it.

She sighed. "As I was saying…" she continued. "…I have good news with me today. Very good that you might cry." She said, laughing. Both of them laughed. Naruto and I looked at her. _She must be crazy._I thought as I raised my eyebrow. "What is it?" I asked her. I can see that Naruto was looking very annoyed. "Well, let's see. Ehem…You can come in now." She called out loud. We looked at the door and saw him.

I felt tears dropping down my eyes. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted happily. Sasuke smiled. "Hmph, Naruto." He said. Then he looked at me. "Sakura." He said as Naruto went near him. "Sasuke! My old pal! Welcome back!" He said, trying to fight his tears. I could only stare at him. _Is that really him?_ I thought to my self as I walked near him. "Sasuke…" I could only whisper. He looked at me. I felt more tears trying to go out of my eyes. I went near Naruto and Sasuke. "Sasuke! We missed you like hell!" Naruto said while crying.

He sighed. "Hey. I missed you guys." He said, almost laughing. Tsunade grimaced. "This is sick!" She said as Shizune laughed. Then Tsunade grabbed the food and ate them all. I could only laugh. Then I looked at him and frowned. I slapped him.

Sasuke looked at me. "What is wrong with you!?" Naruto shouted. I looked at him. He looked at me. Then I looked at Sasuke. "Why the hell did you come back? I thought you said you'll have to train with that stupid psychopath? Is it just that he let you go because you were so useless? That you have no place to go?!" I nearly shouted. He looked at me. His face was unreadable.

Naruto looked at me and hissed. I immediately closed my mouth. Tsunade looked at me. "Whats wrong? Aren't you happy? Sasuke came here because he killed Orochimaru. Not because the psycopath made him go. It's like the other way around." She said and grimaced.

I widened my eyes. I looked at him. "What the…you killed…" Before I could answer, he spoke. "For your information, Sakura," He said. "she's right. I did kill Orochimaru. And I left with my own will. I wanted to return. Is that bad?" He said looking at me with those black, onyx eyes. I only stared. Then he called for Naruto. "Hey, let's go somewhere and drink." He said. Naruto looked mad at me. "Sure!" He said as he catched up with Sasuke. I could only stare at him.

"Sakura! C'mon! Aren't you happy that Sasuke is back!?" Ino said, almost shouting. I looked at her. "You expect me to do that when the last time, when he left, he left me lying in the cold almost having a cold? Give me a break Ino! I couldn't do that…" I said as I looked down. Ino grimaced. "Then why can I see that smile in your face?" She said as she pointed at my mouth. I looked at her and realized I was smiling.

I shoved Ino. "Stop that!" I said while laughing. Ino also did the same and we pushed each other. We kept on pushing until I ran and bumped and ran into someone I didn't expect.


	4. Inner Sakura

Finally! Chapter 3! Here it is!  
Song: A Public Affair  
Artist: Jessica Simpson  
(I don't know. I was listening to it!)

**Disclaimer:** For the 4th time. I do not own Naruto. 

Sakura's POV

**3. Inner Sakura**

I looked up at him. He looked down at me. I started to smile nervously. _Why does he have to be so handsome! _ I thought to myself. Then I saw he looked at Ino. I looked at Ino and saw her blushing. "Sasuke! Hey! Its been a long time!" Ino said as she went near him. Sasuke smiled. "Hello…Uhm…Ina?" He asked me. I looked away.

Ino pouted. "You forgot me already? It's Ino." She said as she laughed in a very flirty way. Then I saw another girl, Hana, a classmate of mine from waay back. She saw and waved at me. At least that's what I thought. Then I saw Sasuke wave back. Then I rolled my eyes. "Hi Hana."I said as I stood up. She looked at me and smiled. "Hello Sakura! You've grown up!" She said. _At least somebody noticed…_I said. _Girls keep on coming!_ I thought angrily. _Can't they stay away from my Sasuke?!_ Then I shook my head. _Go ahead! Go to Sasuke! It's Naruto who's mine!_ I thought angrily. I turned around to see the two girls giggling at what Sasuke said.

I groaned. "Uhm…Sorry for that Sasuke. Now, do you mind? Ino and I have something to do." I said as I looked into his very attractive onyx eyes. I blushed and pouted. "Ino!" I said loud enough for her to stop laughing. "Sakura, C'mon! You have got to listen to what he says." She pointed at Sasuke. "It is, like, so funny!" She said as she laughed some more.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. "Sakuraaaa!!!" I heard Ino shout. I shouted back. "Gotta do something important!" I walked away from them. I groaned. "I hope Tsunade gives me a mission. I don't want to end up eating with him in the same restaurant." I said to myself as I roamed around town. After a few rounds, I saw something moving behind the bushes. I peeped and saw Hinata crying.

"Hinata?" I said as I bent down to sit down beside her. She looked up and blushed. "Sakura!" She said, excitedly. "What are you doing here?" She said as she blushed bright red. I laughed softly. "I saw something moving behind the bushes and I though it was some fanboy spying on me." I said, still laughing. Hinata also laughed.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked her as she looked down. "Why are you sad?" I asked her as I held her back. Hinata looked at me and laughed. "Actually, I'm not sad!" She said _happily._ I widened my eyes. "Really?"I said as I crossed my legs. "Why?" I asked her as I looked at her, she wasn't blushing anymore. She said. "I've been asked by Naruto if I would want to eat dinner with him." She said, blushing again.

I widened my eyes. "Naruto…asked y-you…for d-din-ner…" I stammered. Hinata nodded. Then she stood up. "Well! I should pick my dress now!" She said as she stretched. I looked down, sadly. "Bye Sakura!" She said as she ran towards Kiba and Akamaru. Sakura looked down. "…oh…" I said as I walked down to my favorite restaurant.

I was about to sit down and order when I heard two, disturbing girls laughter. I saw Ino, Sasuke and Hana laughing. I quickly looked down and shook my head so they won't see my face. Hey, I also took my forehead protector too. Then I heard Ino's annoying voice. "Sakuraaa!! There you are!!!" She called out and asked something to Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and started to order.

"Hey! Mind if we sit down with you?" Ino asked. I looked at the happy Hana and then to Sasuke. He was staring at me, as if telling me to say yes. I grunted. "I don't know Ino…" Without finishing, Ino answered for me. "She says yes!" Ino said as she sat down beside Sasuke. Hana sat down beside me. I asked Ino angrily. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" Instead of Ino answering, Sasuke answered for her. "You want, we can move into another table…"He said.

"NO! WE'RE STAYING HERE!" Ino shouted. I looked down and handed Hana the menu. "Here. Order something so you can put something in your minds." I handed them the menu. I watched Sasuke's eyes move. I blushed. Then he looked at me. I stared at him and looked down, feeling ashamed.

_Why the hell did you allow him to look at you?!_ Inner Me said to me. _Well! Don't blame me! I'm not the only one in here! _I shot back. Inner me didn't answer. Then the waiter placed our order on the table. I started to get mine. "Sakura! Let Sasuke get his food first!" Ino said as she spanked my hand. I looked at her angrily. "Why should I let him get his first while mine is just a few feet away?" I said, blushing.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Because, he just arrived. He might be hungry, you know." She said as _she_ got Sasuke's food. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my food. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Ino said as she grabbed my hand. I looked at her. "Tsunade asked me to go to a very important meeting so I have to go or else she'll kick my ass." I said as Ino grabbed the same hand with her other hand.

"Sorry. We're not falling for that. You said you were going to meet Tsunade right now. But look! Here you are!" Ino said as she smiled slyly. I stared at Ino. Then asked the waiter to take out the food. I went out the store, sticking my tongue out at Ino and the rest.

_I'm lonely again. _I thought to my self as I walked down towards my house. _Ino's right. I should be happy._ I thought to myself as I embraced my self. _Sasuke's back! Why ain't I happy? _I ran towards my house. When I returned, I changed into my pj's and curled up into a ball. Then, I heard my Inner Me talk to me. Here's the conversation:

**INNER ME: **_You should be happy. Sasuke is back! Hell yeah!  
_**ME: **_Well, why don't you take over my body for one day, spend the whole day with Sasuke and spend the whole night having sex with him._ I thought sarcastically.  
**INNER ME: **_Would you allow me to do that? I could if you allow me._  
**ME:**_ NOT A CHANCE!!!  
_**INNER ME:** _Well, let's forget that we had that conversation, shall we? Anyway, let's solve your problem.  
_**ME: **_What, specifically, is the problem?  
_**INNER ME: **_Let's answer a few questions, shall we?  
1. Why do you hate Sasuke so much now that he has retunred?  
2. Why are you now loving Naruto? Don't deny it. I heard you swear you were never going to accept Naruto's pleading for a date.  
3.Why can't you follow Ino? She's the right one.  
4. Who says I couldn't take over your body for one day, spend the whole day with Sasuke and spend the whole night having sex with him?  
That's it. Now, answer them.  
_**ME: **_You want me to answer those? FINE!! I WILL!!  
1. Why do I hate him? Its because he's a stinkin' jerk!  
2.I love Naruto because he loves me back! I know he does! He loves me better than Sasuke! Why would I love someone who doesn't love me back?!  
3.I can't follow Ino because…well, she can't boss me…blushing ack! I don't know!  
AND FINALLY, THE LAST NUMBER…  
4. I said that you couldn't take over my body for one day, spend the whole day with Sasuke and spend the whole night having sex with me. I don't want a psychopath here in my precious body. Now. Anymore questions?  
_**INNER ME:**_ No. In fact, I don't like you anymore! You treat me like a stranger even thought I've been inside your body for sob 16 years! I hate you! sob In fact, I won't talk to you anymore!!!  
_**ME: **_Fine! I don't care!  
_**INNER ME: **_Fine!_


	5. Advice

Okay…Chapter 4...  
Song: Dear Jaime…Sincerely Me  
Artist: Hellogoodbye

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Sakura's POV

**4. Advice**

It was a long way home. Well, not really. I was just tired walking and talking to that stupid mind of mine. When I went up to my room, I lay down on the bed and looked up. _Sasuke…_I smiled at the thought of saying his name in his mind. Then I shook my head.

_What the hell are you doing Sakura?!_ I thought to myself. _You should stop that! His name is supposed to be disgusting remember?!_ I thought to myself. "I'm bored…" I said to myself. "I think I have to call someone…" I said as I got up to find the phone. As I looked at my notebook to see who I should I call, I thought of a Flash Back…

"Ack! Why did I say yes?" I groaned as Ino and I walked down to Ichiraku again to say no to Naruto. Ino giggled and pulled my arm. "Sakura. Give him a chance. He's been asking you out for, like, I don't know. Forever, I think? Anyway, all you have to do is to ask somebody for advice." She said as I looked at her. "Can I ask you advice then, Ino?" I looked at her angrily.

She grabbed my head. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" I shouted. Ino pulled me by the hair. "You better start looking for somebody Haruno! You should give Naruto a chance. Anyway, he loves you, you know." Ino said angrily. I held her hand. "Okay! Okay! Okay! I will go with him and ask somebody advice!" I shouted as Ino let go of me. Ino sighed. "You know Haruno, that's why boys don't like you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only aiming for one boy and you know who that is Yamanaka." I said while looking down and blushing. Now, it was Ino's turn to roll her eyes. "Go ahead! Look for someone!" She shouted as I ran away from her. _What a bitch! _I said as I scratched my head.

"Ahhhhh!! I've asked every one already!" I shouted. It was late and I was already tired from asking everyone. _Tomorrow's our date._ I thought to myself. I had a date with Naruto. Great…NOT! I walked down towards the Konoha gate. Then I saw Hinata standing there. Waving. I walked near her. "Hey Hinata!" I said. Hinata looked back and saw me. She waved at me.

I looked towards the outside of the gate. "Who are you waving at?" I asked, still looking around. "Oh, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino just left. For a night mission. Don't ask." She said as she looked outside also and faced me. "Do you want to eat or something?" She asked me. I looked at her and smiled. "Sure. I'll pay." I said as I took her by the hand and pulled her.

"Why weren't you with them?" I asked Hinata as I ate another bowl of ramen. Hinata gulped down her noodles and looked up. "The fifth thinks I'm sleeping. She didn't want to wake me up. She thinks I slept late last night." She said as she gulped down another bowl of ramen.

_She isn't this exciting when there's a mission with her._ I thought and smiled. Then I looked down. Hinata saw my depression. "What's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" She asked as she ordered another bowl of ramen. I sighed. "Well, I need advice Hinata." I said as I leaned down towards the table. Hinata ate her ramen. I made my voice louder. "Hey! I need advice!" Hinata looked at me. "Advice…? Oh, yeah! What kind of advice?"

"Well, pretend you're supposed to date this weird guy who's been asking you out, like, for 14 years. But in your mind, you know it'll turn out wrong. Like, for example, you'll know that something will spill on you or something…So…what should you do?" That wasn't supposed the question but I still asked.

Hinata looked down, thinking. "Okay. So what? You accepter his offer because you know, inside you, you know that you also love him." She said as she ate her ramen again. I choked mine. "What?! You're saying that I love this guy who's been humiliating me for, like, forever?!" I almost shouted. Hinata giggled.

"Yep. You see, you only date guys when you like them back." She said as she still kept on eating her 3rd bowl of ramen. I sighed. "I like the guy. But I don't love him. I'm in love with someone else." I said aI looked down and blushed. Hinata giggled again. "I know who that is. Well, anyway, just give that guy another chance. You might like what you see." She said as she finished her ramen.

"Lets go." She said. I nodded.

I yawned. Then I made a phone call. "Hello? May I please speak to Hinata?" I asked the receiver in the other line. "This is she." She said, shyly. I laughed. "Hey Hinata. It's Sakura." I said while tying my hair. Hinata giggled. "Hey Sakura. Is there anything you need?" She asked not so shyly now. I closed my eyes and sighed. "You want to eat in Ichiraku Ramen? As in, right now?" I said as I opened my eyes.

"Sure! Just wait for me there for like, 10 minutes, okay, and I'll be there." She said. She waited for me to put the phone down. I laughed. _Polite child…_I thought. "Okay Hinata. I'll see you in 10 minutes." I said as I grabbed a jacket. _Should I forgive him?_ I thought as I grabbed my jacket. _If I do forgive him, will he forgive me?_ I thought as I went outside. It was freezing. _Well, let's see. I'll have to hear what Hinata says first. _I thought and shrugged.


	6. Answers

What will Hinata say to Sakura? Please read and review. :P  
Song: Wake Me Up When September Ends  
Artist: Green Day

**Disclaimer:** For the, I don't know, time! I don't own Naruto! I never did!

Sakura's POV

**5. Answers **

I waited for Hinata. I arrived at Ichiraku's 5 minutes after she called. Then I saw her coming inside. "Hey Sakura." She said as she sat down beside me. "Hi. Let's eat lunch!" I said as I started to order. "This time, its my turn to pay." Hinata said as she ordered hers. _She said it as if she knows I'm here to ask for advice._ I thought. I shook my head. _Shut up Sakura! Just don't let her know yet._ I thought and grabbed my ramen.

"Ramen really is the best!" Hinata said as she gulped down her 4th ramen. I laughed. "You had so many." I laughed harder. Hinata laughed with me. "I'm hungry." I rolled my eyes. "You are. But you never grow fat." I said as I looked down.

"What 'cha gonna ask me now?" Hinata said as she put her ramen aside. I looked at her and blushed. "Sorry Hinata. I don't get you. What do you mean 'what am I gonna ask you'?" I said, still blushing. Hinata giggled. "You're here to ask advice, right?" She said and tied her hair into a ponytail. I giggled. "Well, you really are good when it comes to guessing stuff…" I said and tried to think.

"Well," I cleared my throat. "what if there's this guy I like." I said. "Well, I'm mad at him." I said shyly. Hinata laughed. "How can you be mad at someone you love?!" Hinata laughed harder. When she saw my blank expression, she stopped. "Well, ehem, then?" She said, now serious.

"Well, I was thinking of saying sorry to him but I think he would just…well…ignore me…" I said as I looked down. I saw the look on Hinata's face. She was smiling. "Well, just say sorry!" She said and got her ramen and ate the rest of it. I looked her and raised my eyebrow. "Why should I do that when he'll just say something I don't like?!" I said to her with feeling.

Hinata shook her head. "If you want to know the answer to your problem, you should do it. That's the only way you'll learn the answer to that question." She said and gulped down her ramen. "Well, shall we go?" She asked and stood up. "Okay…" I agreed.

"Who's the guy?" Hinata suddenly asked. "Huh? The guy? Well…I think you already know who he is…" I said and blushed. Hinata giggled. Then I saw her eyes widened. "Well, if the guy I'm thinking about is right, you're chance in saying sorry today is granted." She said and pointed towards the guy who I was just thinking about.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Hinata! I'll say it tomorrow!"


End file.
